Ecrire, c'est dur
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Chuck vous le dire. Bordel, qu'écrire, c'est dur. Et aucun connard d'emplumé - comme le dit si bien l'un de ses personnages bien trop réel - ne peut comprendre ça, visiblement.


Chuck, c'est fait. Il faudra que je m'attaque à Kevin, un jour.

Oui, l'un de mes projets est d'écrire un OS sur une bonne partie des personnages d'SPN. Ceci étant, je pense que je vais galérer sévère.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ecrire, c'est dur. Les doigts frappent les touches, rythme soutenu. S'arrêtent. L'auteur relit, soupire, supprime un paragraphe qu'il reprend une énième fois pour trouver la parfaite formulation, les phrases qu'il faut. Les mots à employer qui parfois lui viennent et souvent non. Trop souvent, non. Qu'importe, il n'est même plus publié de toute façon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne, alors ? C'est facile d'éteindre un ordinateur, de débrancher la tour, de ne plus y toucher. Ca l'est moins de sortir, de chercher un travail, quelque chose pour subsister. Mais pas impossible. L'auteur irait même jusqu'à dire que c'est vraiment plus simple que le reste, presque.<p>

Ecrire, c'est dur. Et il ingurgite des litres d'alcool pour calmer les migraines qui germent au fond de son crâne parce qu'il écrit. Et quand il s'écrase sur son canapé, c'est parce qu'il a trop écrit. C'est toujours parce qu'il écrit, de toute façon. Tout est de la faute de cette satanée écriture qui s'est insinuée dans ses veines aussi certainement qu'un poison le ferait, qui s'est glissée dans ses artères. Maintenant, l'écriture est une encre noire et opaque que son cœur pompe avant de le renvoyer dans tout son corps. Son corps qui carbure à l'écriture. Son corps qui meurt à cause de l'écriture. Parce qu'écrire, c'est dur.

Depuis combien d'année s'acharne-t-il de la sorte ? Est-ce que les contes stupides qu'il écrivait enfant comptent, les rédactions rédigées pour ses cours, lui qui n'a même pas d'études glorieuses, qui n'a jamais fait de grandes universités de Lettres ? Quelle joie, le travail de prophète. Mal payé, en plus. Est-ce que les Archanges se rendent compte qu'écrire, c'est super dur ? Visiblement, non. Est-ce que le moindre de ces créatures surpuissantes à plumettes a déjà tenté de taper un petit quelque chose ? Chuck voudrait les voir à l'œuvre, tiens. Parce que visiblement, non, ils ne savent pas. Particulièrement le mercredi quand, Raphael, d'humeur taquine – ou complètement en rogne, c'est à voir parce que prophète ou non, l'auteur connait mal l'emplumé (comme le dirait si bien l'un de ses personnages bien trop réels) qui siège sur son épaule – semble s'acharner sur le pauvre humain.

Chuck ne précisera donc évidemment pas qu'il a bien remarqué que, parfois, il n'a pas la gueule de bois quand il devrait. Que ses rhumes s'envolent une fois sur deux, de même que les angines ou les grippes ou le reste, aussi. Sans doute pour que son travail soit de meilleure qualité – chose bien inutile – ou parce que l'Archange s'est pris d'affection pour son prophète. Mais ça, ledit prophète n'osera jamais le supposer vraiment. Peut-être parce que Raphael peut lire dans sa tête et qu'il pourrait ne pas apprécier pareilles insinuations. Ou peut-être parce que c'est un médecin, après tout – peut-être n'est-ce qu'une déformation professionnelle.

Encore de ces questions qui n'auront sans doute jamais la moindre réponse.

Chuck n'a même pas vraiment de talent. Il n'est même pas doué. A vrai dire, Chuck pense souvent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû devenir prophète rien que pour cette raison. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas dû le devenir tout court mais encore plus à cause de ça. Parce qu'écrire c'est dur et qu'il n'a jamais été doué pour les choses compliquées. Jamais été doué pour les choses simples aussi, c'est vrai. L'homme qui foirait ses pâtes. L'homme qui foirait toute sa cuisine d'ailleurs. L'homme qui foirait tout en général et qu'on disait élu de Dieu – Dieu partit, d'ailleurs – et sous la protection d'un Archange possiblement dépressif. Oh, pas seulement possiblement, dépressif tout court. Mais, encore une fois, il n'ose pas y penser trop fort. On ne sait jamais.

Chuck songe parfois qu'il a vraiment une vie de merde, sérieux. Et encore, si ces histoires se vendaient !

Peut-être parce qu'écrire, c'est dur. C'est vraiment, vraiment très dur.

On est quel jour, déjà ? Les touches du clavier se font entendre – mélodie maintenant devenue familière. Depuis combien d'année résonne-t-elle, déjà ? Les phalanges s'écrasent dessus et, une fois le chapitre bouclé, c'est l'imprimante qui se fait entendre. Elle crache du papier qui coûte trop cher et les mots si durs à taper, si dur à abandonner sur la page blanche et terriblement virtuelle habituelle et qui, en plus, lui éclate les yeux la plupart du temps. Le bruit de l'imprimante est quelque peu effrayant, glauque.

Elle s'arrête au beau milieu du processus. Seule une partie du chapitre entre ses mains.

« … Pourquoi ? »

Plus d'encre. Et l'encre, ça coûte cher et c'est loin.

OoO

Ecrire, c'est dur. Les jours s'enchaînent, le travail reprend. Accessoirement, il a plus d'argent – ça rapporte pas, d'être un auteur pas publié qui dépense tout dans de l'encre et de l'alcool. Y'a des bouquins qui marchent, des gens qui réussissent, qui en vivent – et qui en vivent même pas mal du tout. Mais lui, ça lui réussit pas faut croire. De toute façon, la chance lui a jamais sourit, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va commencer.

Parfois, Chuck s'arrête. Il lit, plutôt. Regarde le travail de ses fans. Il y a peu de choses, mais peu ne veut pas dire rien. Et beaucoup sont plus douées que lui. Frustrant. Inceste, histoires de chasses étranges et presque incohérentes – non, en vérité, pas presque – du sexe, du sexe, beaucoup de sexe, vraiment beaucoup de sexe et encore du sexe. Incestueux le sexe, il va sans dire. Ils ne connaissent pas encore Castiel. Elle, surtout. Ca se voit.

Chuck a peur de ce qu'il appelle le Destiel, futur OTP d'un petit fandom.

Chuck a peur quand il se rend compte qu'il a autant de vocabulaire en matière de fan-fictions.

Il soupir alors, dans ces moments-là, un peu désespéré par lui, par sa vie, par ce qu'il fait, par le reste. Il attrape une canette – bière, coca, ça dépend des jours. Mais généralement, la bouteille de whisky termine cette sale besogne – se fait un cul-sec et soupir encore un peu, soupir tellement qu'il pourrait être renommé Dieu des soupirs et regarde ensuite son clavier.

Dieu – depuis quand l'invoque-t-il autant ? – qu'écrire est dur.

OoO

Un matin, c'est con quand même, mais Chuck sait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? Oh, bien trop de choses pour sa santé mentale, déjà. Il sait pour l'Apocalypse, pour les démons mais aussi les anges, sur comment se défendre et comment se faire tuer. Il connait des récits qu'il préférerait ignorer, des romances tristes à pleurer – oh et qu'est-ce qu'il a pu pleurer quand Mary ou Jess sont mortes – et d'autres trucs un peu incestueux sur les bords, quand il y pense. Mais c'est juste parce qu'écrire c'est dur et que Chuck n'est pas doué pour ça. Mais oui, il sait beaucoup de choses. C'est le travail d'un prophète, sans doute. Mais cette fois, plus que tout, il sait que la fin approche.

Aussi, pour se motiver – ou pour ne pas trop penser, tandis que les mots se mettent à défiler sans qu'il ne les maîtrise vraiment, il avale un grand verre de vodka, grimace. Vomit un peu, aussi – parce que c'était débile de faire un truc comme ça et qu'il le sait. Et qu'il voulait se donner un air cool, aussi. Mais cool devant qui ? Raphael ? Inutile. Raphael regarde sans doute ailleurs à l'heure qu'il est. Bon, tant pis.

De toute façon, même son alcoolisme, il le foire.

Les fins, c'est le pire. Pire que les débuts et les débuts, c'est déjà pas simple à trouver. Le début, c'est ce qui va donner envie au lecteur de continuer, c'est ce qui va l'inciter à lire les péripéties, le dénouement, la fin. Le début, c'est compliqué à écrire mais la fin, c'est le pire. Parce que la fin, c'est ce qui donne son sens au texte, c'est ce qui force le lecteur à refermer son livre, le fixer un long moment et le poser avant de rester à fixer le vide. Parfois en pleurant, parfois sans rien faire.

Etrangement, même si les fins sont les moments les plus angoissant, Chuck est plutôt calme. Plutôt serein. Tranquille détente, presque – comme si ce n'était pas l'élément de résolution de l'intrigue du monde, de son intrigue à lui. Chuck n'est pas stupide, après tout. Et quand les derniers mots se forment sous ses yeux, il sait déjà à quoi ressemblera son petit coin de Paradis, réservé depuis le jour où son nom a été ajoutée à la liste des prophètes, depuis le premier mot du premier chapitre de son premier roman.

Une petite maison miteuse, des bouteilles un peu partout, une imprimante qui marche mal, aussi. Une imprimante de merde qui n'a jamais assez d'encre, qui a toujours un bourrage de papiers même quand il n'y a pas de papier. Un écran d'ordinateur trop gros avec un écran qui déchire les yeux, un document word – une vieille version, en plus – qui arrache encore un peu plus les rétines, tant il est blanc. Et le clavier sur lequel il tape avant d'effacer un paragraphe qui ne lui convient pas, de trouver les bons mots, l'intonation qu'il faut, quelque chose. Parce que, quand même, il faut se l'avouer, même si les gens autour, les gens qui n'écrivent pas, ne le comprennent pas forcément, pas toujours. Ecrire, c'est quand même vachement dur. C'est super compliqué. Il faut prendre en compte tellement de choses qu'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête pour faire quelque chose de bien. Et puis, en vivre, c'est encore plus dur parce que les auteurs ça finit souvent pauvre. Ecrire, c'est une sorte de méga casse-tête qui n'en termine pas. Pire que la vie, puisque vous maîtrisez l'avenir d'une dizaine de centaines de personnages. Ecrire, c'est un peu à jouer être Dieu et Dieu doit Se dire, Lui aussi, qu'écrire, c'est la galère du siècle. Qu'écrire, c'est dur.

Alors Chuck se dit, dernière petite pensée volatile, qu'il est définitivement masochiste.


End file.
